Anna Bay, New South Wales
| latd = 32 | latm = 46 | lats = | longd = 152 | longm = 05 | longs = | pushpin_label_position = left | pop = 3,726 (2011) | pop_footnotes = ABS Quickstats are not available for the geographically recognised suburb of Anna Bay or for just the township itself. The population figure stated in this article is for much of Anna Bay but includes some residents from adjacent Bobs Farm. | density = 204.7 | density_footnotes = The population density provided here is for much of Anna Bay but includes some residents from adjacent Bobs Farm. See Note 1 above for more information. | est = | postcode = 2316 | coordinates = | elevation = | elevation_footnotes = | area = 23.1 | area_footnotes = . Most of Anna Bay consists of unpopulated beaches and wetlands and sparsely populated rural areas. However, there are also some other residential areas, mainly on Nelson Bay Road, for which data is not available. For this reason the population density provided cannot be assumed to be representative of the whole suburb.|group=Note}} | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | timezone-dst = AEDT | utc-dst = +11 | dist1 = 200 | dir1 = NNE | location1 = Sydney | dist2 = 51 | dir2 = NE | location2 = Newcastle | dist3 = 34 | dir3 = E | location3 = Raymond Terrace | lga = Port Stephens Council | region = Hunter | county = Gloucester | parish = Tomaree | stategov = Port Stephens | fedgov = Paterson | maxtemp = 27.3 | maxtemp_footnotes = | mintemp = 8.4 | mintemp_footnotes = | rainfall = 1348.9 | rainfall_footnotes = | near-n = Taylors Beach, Salamander Bay | near-ne = Nelson Bay | near-e = One Mile, Boat Harbour | near-se = Boat Harbour, Fishermans Bay | near-s = Tasman Sea, Fishermans Bay | near-sw = Tasman Sea | near-w = Bobs Farm | near-nw = Port Stephens, Taylors Beach }} Anna Bay is the name of a suburb, a town and a bay in the Port Stephens Local Government Area in the Hunter Region of New South Wales, Australia. It is immediately adjacent to the north-eastern end of Stockton Beach and the town provides one of the major entry points to the beach here. Anna Bay was named after the bay of the same name which is now located in the adjacent suburb of One Mile. During World War II Stockton Beach was heavily fortified against a possible amphibious assault by Imperial Japanese forces and a line of tank traps was installed to prevent entry to the local area through the town. Many of the tank traps were removed after the war and now feature significantly around the car parking areas at the beach. Gallery File:Tank traps at Anna Bay 001.jpg | Tank trap at the northern end of Stockton Beach File:Tank traps at Anna Bay 002.jpg | part of tank trap at the northern end of Stockton Beach showing the World War II date stamp File:Tank traps at Anna Bay 003.jpg | Tank traps along the roadway between the upper and lower car parks at the northern end of Stockton Beach File:Tank traps at Anna Bay 004.jpg | World War II tank traps surrounding lower car park at the northern end of Stockton Beach Notes References External links *Anna Bay at Australian Explorer Category:Suburbs of Port Stephens Council Category:Towns in the Hunter Region Category:Beaches of New South Wales